degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:J.T.-Liberty Relationship/@comment-5277119-20130820160850
I will forever and always love Jiberty. They will always be an OTP of mine. For starters, Liberty's initial crush on JT was just so cute and adorable. How he always tried his best to ward her off was great and hilarious. But, deep down, he always did like her, but didn't want to admit it. He even had a wet dream about her in Season 3. He always had some feelings for her. It wasn't until Season 4, when she calmed down much more, and he matured (to a degree) when they finally blossomed into a full relationship. Season 5 is a complicated season for them. Liberty was pregnant and they were conflicted in what to do. First off, many people feel like Liberty was extremely mean to JT when she was only trying to help him but I believe she had more than enough reason to be. JT was known to be immature, so what reason did she had to believe he wouldn't be immature with handling fatherly responibilities? And also, she was always the girl who had her life in order so now all of a sudden, she's pregnant and everything is thrown out of loop. Pregnant women are always hormonal but add on being 16 and still in school and you got one hell of a situation. Of course, she was upset. And to add one, Liberty was not the type of girl to "let it all out" or let everyone know how she is feeling. I'm not going to judge JT for his actions in Turned Out because, really, he was just so desperate to prove to Liberty that he could be a good father but not everyone is ready to have a baby or take care of one. It was best for them to give up their baby to a mother and a father that could give him everything he needed. Season 6 is where the troubled waters started coming. Liberty saw JT fall for Mia, and hated every second of it. She saw another girl take the guy she was so desperately in love with. Liberty loved JT so much. It pained her that maybe, just maybe, JT was going to love someone that wasn't her. You can't explain how much she loved him. And like I said before, Liberty is not the type of person to explain how she is feeling easily so it was hard for her to admit to JT that she still loved him and that is why she was so upset with him in Rock This Town. She finally admitted her feelings and he didn't react the way she thought he would. She felt vulnerable and embarrassed. JT still loved her too, but he did what most would do in a situation like this, he tried to move on. But he still held love for Liberty but like what I said, she had a hard shell, he didn't know what she was feeling. When she finally admitted her love, he was shocked. He finally knew for sure that she still did love him. He was so shocked that he didn't know how to respond and that's where it went all downhill. He confided in his best friend, Toby on what he should do. And he got the answer, he went to go profess his love for Liberty but fate intervened. He died in the arms of the girl he loved. He died on his way to go profess his love for her. He may have been gone but he was never forgetten. He was the first boy Liberty ever liked. He was her first love and they even concieved a child together. JT died being eternally in love with Liberty and Liberty will always hold a very speical place in her heart of JT. No matter if she has a torrid romance with another, JT was always be the love of her life. Damn, I'm in tears writing this. <333